Soulmates
by p-astelmilktea
Summary: Nami teaches Luffy the meaning of 'soul mate'. LxN


**Soulmates - Luffy x Nami one-shot**

**Disclaimer – If you haven't figured it out already, I don't own One Piece. :P**

**My first LuNa fanfic ;) Just an idea that popped into my head the other day, so I decided to write it up and share it with you guys. Sorry about any OOCness or grammar/spelling mistakes, feel free to correct them. Well, that's all I have to say – hope you like it! x3**

* * *

"Namiiii~"

The orange haired navigator sighed in exasperation as her moronic captain called her name for the millionth time in that past hour. It was getting harder and harder to ignore him. "I should get ear plugs," she muttered to herself. Giving in, she threw down her pen and glared at him.

"What do you want, Luffy?" Nami asked impatiently.

"Can I ask you a question?" Luffy grinned, showing a row of straight white teeth.

"No. Go away, I'm busy," she said, turning back to her work.

"Pleeeeeeease? It's really important!"

"Urgh… Fine, make it quick." Nami crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot repeatedly, enjoying the click-clicking sound it made on the wooden floor.

"What does 'soul mate' mean?"

Nami facepalmed. "_That's _your question?"

"What's wrong with it?" Luffy cocked his head to the side, oblivious.

"Let me guess," Nami shook her head in amusement. "Were you listening to Usopp's stupid stories again?"

"He was talking about this girl who met this guy. She knew as soon as she saw him that he was her soul mate. But I don't know what it means!"

Nami sighed (again). "Why me? Why not Usopp? He's the storyteller."

"He wouldn't tell me!" Luffy exclaimed, pouting.

_He's kinda cute when he pouts like that._

Nami blushed when the thought fully registered in her mind.

_I just called Luffy 'cute'! What am I thinking?_

"Are you okay Nami? Your face is kinda red." Luffy frowned as he put a hand on her forehead. "You're not sick again, are you?"

"I-I'm fine," she mumbled, shrugging his hand away. "So, did you try Robin?"

"Yep. She explained it to me but it was really complicated so I didn't understand anything she said."

"Sanji-kun?"

"Tried him too. He started lecturing me on how to treat ladies… I got bored so I left."

Nami rolled her eyes. _Typical._

Well, who else was there to ask? Not Zoro for sure. Definitely not Chopper. And she didn't even want to _think_ about what Franky or Brook would say.

"Come on~" Luffy whined. "Tell me what it means!"

Nami chewed her lip thoughtfully. _How am I going to explain this?_

"A soul mate is… someone who's destined to be with another person. So, for example, say we're soul mates." Nami cringed a little at the way the words sounded. "That means we were meant to be together from the moment we met."

"Hmm…" Luffy pondered for a bit. "I get it."

"Huh?" Nami blinked, surprised. "You do?"

Something about his carefree demeanour told her otherwise.

"Shishishishi," Luffy grinned. "I think so." He shuffled over a little and plonked himself down by her feet. "Does that mean _we're_ soul mates?"s

The question caused a vein to pop and Nami kicked him in the back and sent him crashing into the wall. "NO!" she screamed.

"Owww… What was that for?" Luffy sat up and rubbed the bump on his head.

"For being an idiot." Nami strode over and gave him a few more bumps, just for good measure.

"But we _are _soul mates, aren't we?"

"No, we're not. That was just an example."

"But… but we're meant to be together from the moment we met," Luffy pointed out innocently.

"It's not like that," Nami tried to explain. "Being soul mates means that you're more than just friends or crewmates. It means that you're… _romantically _linked. As in, boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Really?" Luffy pulled a sad face. "But I wanted to be soul mates with you, Nami."

The navigator blushed at his sincere words. "Y-You don't know what you're saying."

Her and Luffy? Soulmates? No, that just wasn't possible. Pirates weren't supposed to fall in love. She had sworn off men a long time ago, anyway.

"I know what I'm saying," Luffy continued, his expression for once deadly serious. "You're more than just my nakama, you know."

Nami felt her heart beating faster. "I… I am?"

"Yeah." Luffy's serious expression turned back into his usual, cheerful one. "I don't know why, but you're different from Zoro and the others. I get this weird feeling when I'm around you."

_Oh God, he's serious. _Luffy_ likes me. In a romantic sense!_

She thought about all their memories. Their first meeting, the time he saved her from Arlong, Skypiea, Thriller Bark… there were so many more. The whole time, Luffy had never stopped protecting her. Never stopped treating her as his friend… or was it more?

Nami felt a small smile dart across her lips. Maybe this was ridiculous, and crazy, and wrong. But she didn't care. With Luffy by her side, she felt like she could do anything.

* * *

_The next morning…_

The Straw-hats were having a rowdy breakfast as usual – Luffy and Usopp were throwing food at each other, Chopper wanted to join in, Sanji yelled at them to stop, Nami sighed, Robin, Franky and Brook laughed and Zoro just ignored the whole situation.

"Take that, Luffy!" Usopp yelled, throwing a huge chicken drumstick in Luffy's direction. Luffy simply stretched his head to the side, allowing the chicken to fly past him and hit Zoro directly in the face.

"Oi! Who did that?!" The swordsman stood and surveyed the room for the thrower, his eyes immediately landing on Usopp who was trembling in his seat.

"G-Gah! I-I'm… I'm sorry Zoro!" the poor sniper pleaded. "P-P-Please forgive me!"

Zoro only glared. "Too late. Now you'll get your punishment."

Usopp screamed and ran around the dining room with Zoro chasing after him. "HEEEELP!"

The rest of the crew just shook their heads in amusement and continued eating.

"Hey guys, can I have your attention?"

Everyone, including Zoro and Usopp, froze and turned to face their captain who had a wide smile on his face.

"A-Are we in trouble?" Chopper asked nervously.

"No," Luffy picked up a piece of meat and started chewing it. "I just want to tell you something."

The whole crew stared at him wide-eyed. Since when did _Luffy _make announcements like this while they were _eating_?

Luffy glanced at every single person in the room once before his eyes met Nami's.

"Well…Yesterday, Nami agreed to be my soul mate. Right, Nami?" He grinned happily as all heads turned to their resident navigator, whose face had turned into a bright shade of crimson.

"W-W-Wait… I-I…" Nami trailed off, not really sure how to end her sentence. She laughed nervously, looking down at her lap to avoid everyone's curious gazes.

An awkward silence settled as everyone looked from Nami to Luffy and back.

Usopp was the first to break the silence. "Are…Are you serious?! Nami would never agree to that!" he exclaimed.

"…She's not denying it, is she?" Robin chuckled.

"Right! This is SUPEEER!" Franky shouted, raising his arms in his signature pose.

"I wonder how ero-cook will react to this," Zoro snickered.

Everyone then turned their heads to Sanji, who had gone ghostly pale and was shaking horribly. "N-N-Nami-swan…h-how could you…" he mumbled before passing out.

_._

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

**LOL, poor Sanji. xD I really do feel sorry for him sometimes. I know the ending was a bit sudden (the whole thing was pretty short), but I thought it would be funny to add the crew's reactions to it, so… that's that. Pretty please leave a review? :)**


End file.
